Missing Pieces
by DementedOwlWitch
Summary: When Jace, who paramedic Clary has only ever seen through her train window, is murdered in the latest of several attacks, Clary gets catapulted into the investigation, and must juggle her testimony, looking after the girl- a job which Jace mysteriously left to Clary despite barely knowing of her existence- and her own life.


**Hi guys! This was just an idea that popped into my head and I thought I'd write it. Please let me know if you liked it! Note: Clary and Jonathan aren't brother and sister in this fic; Clary's a Fairchild and Jon's a Morgernstern.**

 **Also: AHH! I got a Lord of Shadows sneak peek and I AM SO EXCITED FOR MAY 23!**

 **PS: I don't know much about being a paramedic so I hope I do an okay job of the description and stuff. If I make any mistakes about it that you recognise, don't hesitate to let me know but please don't just have a moan about it!**

 **I own only the plot. The ever wonderful Cassie Clare owns the characters.**

" _The 7:47 from Maidstone East to London is leaving in 5 minutes. All commuters for this train please make your way to platform 6. Thank you."_

The typical cool, female voice rang through the train station as I pushed my way through the crowd, hastily apologising to everyone as I rushed to get to the train. My alarm hadn't rung properly this morning, so I'd got up with only 20 minutes until I would usually leave home. I had managed to get here just on time, but these crowds were manic, and I couldn't afford to be late today, in case any other attacks had happened and my Paramedic team was called out.

Finally reaching platform 6, I found my way onto the packed train, managing to find a window seat in one of the less busy compartments. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't missed the train, and fiddled with my phone and earphones to get some music on as I usually did.

The train began to move as I leant back, Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab playing in my ears. Thanking whatever deity was up there that I'd got a seat on the unusually busy train, I stared out of the window for a bit before hearing someone sit next to me, which was now one of the only available seats. Looking round, I saw a tallish boy with brown hair and glasses in the seat; he smiled at me before digging into his bag and pulling out a breakfast bar. "Do you mind if I have this? I missed breakfast." He said, and I nodded.

"That's fine."

I was about to turn back around when the guy asked, "Do you know what was going on at the station? It seemed really busy. I heard someone mention that someone might've been murdered."

I stared for a moment. "I-I don't know, I was in a rush. But it did seem to be very busy. Wait- did you say murdered?"

He nodded gravely. "Yeah. I think it might be another one of those attacks."

I sighed. The attacks and killings had been spreading though the Southeast, seemingly random and never by a similar looking person.

"That sounds right. I hope the poor victim's okay." I shook my head, forcing down the emotion that welled up inside at the knowledge that another person might've been killed at the hands of some crazy idiot. I hoped irrationally that I would be called to the scene to help; it gave me a sense that I could do something about it. I sighed again and smiled softly at the man next to me. "It's terrible, isn't it? I'm Clary, by the way."

"Simon." He nodded, and sensing the conversation was over, I turned back to the window and stared out, unseeing as my thoughts rolled around in a turmoil.

My attention was caught as a bank of bright grass rolled past the train window. This was the park where I saw the man every morning. He had a small daughter, and they were always there playing, I assumed before he had to go to work. It always made me smile.

But today they weren't there.

Looking back, I think I probably should've noticed something was wrong then, but my preoccupied mind just shrugged it off. There could be any manner of reasons: a shift change, an event, or even they just slept in.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

An hour later, I arrived at the HQ and was about to head to the main office to see what I needed to do when I saw several of my colleagues jogging across the lobby. I ran to catch up to them. "Izzy? What's going on?" I asked my best friend and fellow paramedic worker Isabelle as I fell into line with wherever they were heading.

"There's been another attack," Izzy told me. "We need to head straight to the scene."

I swallowed down my fear and nodded. "Right. Where this time?"

"I-"

"Listen up!" Jonathan Morgernstern, the lead paramedic, called from next to the door to the ambulance garage. "There's been another attack, this time in Elephant & Castle **(if you didn't know that's an area of London, quite near the Thames)** and we need to get there ASAP. Split into two ambulance vans and get the sirens on." His eyes flickered around us all and his voice softened from the "boss" tone to the "friends" tone. "And prepare yourselves." He added. "The woman who called says it was a knife attack, and it's not pretty."

We all nodded, and split into groups: Izzy, Emma, Alec and I hopped into one vehicle, with me driving and Emma next to me, and Johnathan, Mark, Julian and Magnus in the other. Soon we were speeding down the motorway, and quickly got the the scene, where dozens of pedestrians were crowding round, trying to see what was going on and attempt to help. I managed to park at the edge of the roundabout, leaving just enough room for the traffic to get through, before stopping the engine, jumping out and yelling, "Paramedics here! Please move so we can get through to the injured!"

The crowd shuffled, and Emma and I, the first out, made a beeline for the scene. She got there just before me, and leant down. I halted just behind her, crouching to see what had happened and how bad a condition the victim/s were in, and gasped as I saw who it was.


End file.
